


Deadpool for Lunch

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Chibi, Chimichanga, Digital Art, Fanart, Food, Gen, Illustrated, Kawaii, Monthly Anniversary, One Month Later, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute chibi Deadpool wrapped up in a warm toasty chimichanga ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadpool for Lunch

HAPPY DP MONTHIVERSARY!

It's been one month since humanity took 'comic-based movies' to a whole new (and awesomer) level!

Snack on this guy ^v^


End file.
